


Introduction to Vien, Champion of Galar

by finnshavocado



Series: Lan and Vien [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: My OC - Freeform, but important nonetheless, not much of a story i suppose, quick introductory background to vien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnshavocado/pseuds/finnshavocado
Summary: For the most part, Vien's life was normal. But was he truly where he needed to be?
Relationships: it's coming - Relationship, none yet
Series: Lan and Vien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Introduction to Vien, Champion of Galar

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, this is the start of my Pokemon AU! I wrote this all last night lol,,, but I hope you enjoy! This is mostly a recap of what happens in Sword/Shield, but personalized specifically for my OC, Vien, who is loosely based on me and my Pokemon Shield character. As such, it's not much of a 'story', just an explanation of his backstory, but I still recommend reading it because there's some important stuff in here. You'll see more about him later, when I introduce my other OC, Lan, whose backstory is a little bit more of original content made by me, based around Pokemon in Galar. So keep an eye out for that!

For the most part, Vien’s life was normal.   
Vien lived in Kalos, specifically Lumiose City; on Estival Avenue. Vien spent many days sitting on his porch, watching the people go by and the Pokemon with them. The life the city had was enthralling to him.   
He was often joined on the porch by his friend Lorin, who would be his friend up until the day they graduated from high school. They spent a lot of time sitting on Vien’s porch through the years, until Vien could name most of the Pokemon that went by.   
Vien’s Mom was another one of the constants in his life. She worked as a bank teller, and while she wasn’t around during the day (which didn’t matter much, Vien would be at school most of the time anyway), she always made time for Vien in the evening.   
Vien’s father died when Vien was only 2, so Vien had little memory of him. His mom would always tell him stories though- of how they met, how they fell in love, how she proposed to him. Vien would listen with wide eyes. As much as his father had very little impact on his life, he would’ve loved to meet him, to learn more about his life.   
As Vien grew older through, he grew less and less satisfied with his own life. He felt like something was missing; like he wasn’t where he needed to be.   
By the time Vien was a senior in high school, he had already started to figure out who he was as a person- he starting questioning his sexuality in sophomore year and came out as asexual and panromantic right before the summer that year. In junior year, he experimented with they/them pronouns, but that ended up reaffirming his identity as a cis male who just didn’t conform to gender stereotypes. He was lucky that his mom was completely supportive as he was figuring out his identity- she even used they/them pronouns without fail for a few weeks as he worked out his gender.   
But his life still wasn’t… complete. He needed something more, something new.   
So, after graduating from high school, he decided to move to the Galar region.   
The decision was very sudden and shocked the hell out of his mom and Lorin, but they were both very supportive and helped him move into a little house in the small town of Postwick, just a short walk away from a boy named Hop, the younger brother of the region’s champion.  
Vien introduced himself to Hop right away, and the two quickly struck up a friendship. Hop helped him move in fully after Vien’s mom and Lorin returned home, and he and his mom were very hospitable as he adjusted to his move.  
And then, a few months after the move, Hop came over and announced that his older brother, Leon- the champion- was on his way home.  
A walk to the train station and back to Hop’s house later, and Vien had his very first Pokemon of his own- a Scorbunny named Bugsy. Hop chose a Grookie, as a friend to the Wooloo he already had.   
And it was then that Vien realized something he should’ve known long ago.  
He wanted to be a Pokemon trainer.  
And a strong one, too.  
With that revelation, Vien put everything he had into training. After Leon gave into endorsing him and Hop for the gym challenge, Vien spent the entire time before the opening ceremony in the wild area training up a team. It wasn’t perfect, but it would hopefully get him through the first few gym battles.   
After the opening ceremony, he and Hop went straight to Turrfield. And as Vien explored in the fields outside the town, Vien found him.  
A shiny Eevee.  
Vien knew about shinies- they were incredibly rare, and people would spend years hunting for one specific shiny pokemon to no avail.  
Yet here one was.  
And he caught it.  
After the battle at Turrfield, which went better than he expected (mainly due to Bugsy being his strongest pokemon and also strong against Grass types), Vien poured into research about the Eeveelutions and gave his Eevee an Everstone so he could try and control the Eevee’s evolution.   
As he progressed through the gym challenge, getting stronger and stronger, Vien made sure to spend a ton of time camping with his Pokemon to raise his friendship with them. He had the closest bond with Bugsy and the Eevee (who he named Logan).   
One night, before the gym battle at Ballonlea, Vien took the Everstone from Logan, and Logan evolved into a shiny Umbreon.  
Vien flew through the rest of the challenge, along with Hop (despite Hop having been set back by a challenger named Bede who was eventually kicked out of the challenge for destroying a historical monument (and then was suddenly recruited as the next Fairy Gym Leader)), and they went to Wyndon for the semifinals.  
Through a couple of tough battles, Vien also managed to come out on top in the semifinals, defeating Hop again and also a trainer named Marnie (the younger sister of gym leader Piers), who Vien had also come to be friends with. Though it was difficult for Hop to lose so close to the end, Hop still went on to cheer for his friend as Vien went into the finals.   
Vien went back to the wild area before the finals, via a flying taxi, and put together and trained his final team.   
Logan, the shiny Umbreon.  
Bugsy, the Cinderace.   
Wilma, the Mudsdale.   
Penny, the Galarian Rapidash.   
Mac, the Haxorus.  
And Lacey, the Tsareena.  
Everything was set in place. He only needed to make his way through the finals and beat Leon.  
The first battle was against Nessa, the water type leader, who he beat mainly using Lacey. Next was against Allister, the ghost type Gym Leader, against whom Logan was MVP.  
Then it was Raihan. And despite some difficulty, Vien pulled through with the victory.  
All that was left was to beat Leon.  
Then, chaos broke out.   
Chairman Rose unleashed the Darkest Day.  
Naturally, Vien and Hop went racing to help as Eternatus raged, and though only with the help of newly discovered legendary Pokemon Zamazenta and Zacian, they managed to calm the Pokemon down enough for Vien to catch him.  
Vien then turned Eternatus over to Sonja.  
It was only logical- with Sonja being a new professor specializing in the Darkest Day, she would be able to keep Eternatus safe and out of the hands of someone who might abuse its power.   
After more grinding in the Wild Area, it was finally time for Vien to fight Leon.  
Though it felt difficult at times, Vien pushed through the battle, knocking out Leon’s Pokemon one by one until none were left standing.  
And that was that.   
Vien was the champion of the Galar region.   
And Vien knew this was where and what he was meant to be.   
His first few months as Champion was rather odd, to say the least after two odd men came in claiming Sonja had gotten the history of the Darkest Day all wrong and that they were royalty, descendants of the old kings of Galar and set on taking back the ‘throne’. It took some time and effort to talk them down from the ledge they perched themselves on, but it all worked out in the end.  
Vien also ended up with the last official member of his team- Zamazenta, one of the legendary Pokemon from the original story of the Darkest Day (who he named Omega). Hop ended up putting Zacian, the other legendary, on his team and set his sights on becoming a Professor, even being offered a position by Sonja as her assistant which he gladly accepted.  
As life calmed down, Vien realized he was really and truly happy.   
So he settled into his new life as Champion of Galar.


End file.
